Parabolas and Hyperbolas
by Graciepooz
Summary: Fluffy Oneshot. Late one night, Kagome fails to show up to the feudal era. She's at home studying for a math test. How does Inuyasha cope with a stressed out Kagome and help her pass?


Parabolas and Hyperbolas

By: Graciepoo

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Inuyasha grunted for probably the millionth time that day. "Stupid girl. She was supposed to be back hours ago." Inuyasha complained to himself.

Shippo sighed. "Inuyasha, why don't you just go get her?"

"Because she's always complaining that I never give her enough time and that I'm such a _jerk_. Well, now when she does come back, she'll have to do everything I say because I let her have extra time." Inuyasha huffed.

Hours passed away, dinner came and went and the sun had almost completely set below the horizon. Now Inuyasha was becoming more anxious. Kagome was late but never this late. Inuyasha suddenly stood up, capturing the attention of everyone in Kaede's hut: Sango who was polishing Hiraikotsu, Miroku who was staring at Sango, Shippo who was playing with a top and Kaede who was pouring tea. "I'm going to get Kagome." Inuyasha announced roughly and then left. Everyone simply shrugged and continued with their activities before they were interrupted.

Inuyasha gracefully leapt into the air with his trusty Tetsusaiga by his side, bounding through his forest until he reached the well where he jumped in and felt the blue magical sensation as he was fastforwarded 500 years into the future.

Meanwhile, Kagome sat at her desk with her desk lamp on and her head bowed down looking extensively at her math textbook. Crumpled papers lay to the brim of the waste basket and then some more covered the ground. Kagome growled and then put her head down banging it a few times against her desk. "It's useless, parabolas and hyperbolas are just not making any sense!"

Inuyasha leapt out of the well and onto Kagome's window ledge in a few bounds and then annoyingly tapped his claw on the window. Kagome obviously didn't hear him because she didn't even twitch so he tried to open the window but found that it was locked, so Inuyasha tapped louder and louder until it got to the point that Inuyasha was yelling at Kagome through the window and banging his fist against the glass. Kagome suddenly jumped up, startled by the noise. Seeing the dog demon dressed in red at her window, she suddenly let out an eep. "I was supposed to back by now! She quickly looked at the clock beside her bed. It was already eight o'clock!

"Kagome! Open this window or I'll smash it open!" Inuyasha yelled, getting extremely annoyed with Kagome's slowness.

Kagome awakened for the second time from her stupor and slid open the window for the hanyou to enter her bedroom.

"Geez, wench, could you take any longer. Really, how small is that brain of yours?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, it's just that I had a math test today and I didn't do very well so my teacher allowed me a re-test tomorrow because I need to pull up my average. And now I have to study!" Exasperated, Kagome collapsed on her bed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"Well, what about the jewel shards? We can't just leave them."

Kagome sighed. "I know Inuyasha, it's just that…" Kagome sighed again this time her voice sounding very desperate and tired. Inuyasha picked up her tone and sat down next to Kagome on her bed. "One more day Inuyasha, please?" Kagome said, giving her best puppy-dog eyed expression.

Inuyasha looked at her with disgust and then turned his head. "Fine, but you have to bring back double the normal ramen and you're not coming back for at least a month!" Too tired to argue with Inuyasha, Kagome agreed and sat back at her desk.

After what seemed to be eternity, in actuality being ten minutes, Inuyasha got bored of waiting and watching Kagome do her work, so he wandered downstairs, hoping to catch Souta and maybe play a round of whatever new game Souta had gotten since he was last there. But after searching the entire house, Souta couldn't be found. In fact, other than Kagome's grandfather whom Inuyasha avoided, the house was empty. "They probably went to Souta's soccer game."

Marching back upstairs, Inuyasha could hear Kagome's frustrated sighs and groans. Inuyasha peered inside the door, there was an increasingly large amount of eraser shavings on the desk and crumpled balls of paper on the floor along with an extremely tired Kagome whose eyes were drooping. Inuyasha strode inside, picked up her math textbook and firmly closed it. "HEY! Inuyasha, I have to study!"

"No you don't. Look at yourself, you're so tired that I'm scared you might collaspe any minute."

"But I need to pull up my average."

"Is it worth losing so much sleep and getting so stressed out?"

"But…"

"No buts, you need some sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning and you can study all you want then."

"But…" Kagome tried to say something but Inuyasha's eyes and body language clearly said that his mind was set and nothing was going to stop him.

Inuyasha took Kagome's arm and eventually got her under the covers. "No wait, if I finish studying factoring then I can finish the parabola unit!" Kagome exclaimed and then got out of bed and headed towards the desk but without success.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist. "Stupid wench, what your body needs is sleep." Inuyasha dragged her back to bed but instead of tucking her in, he sat on her bed and sat Kagome in his lap with his arms around her. "Now I'd like to see you try to escape." Inuyasha snickered, it was futile. But Kagome sure tried. After a couple of seconds, she just gave up. Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome leaned back against Inuyasha, feeling his strong and defined muscles. "Maybe Inuyasha's right for once." Kagome thought and simply enjoyed the feeling of Inuyasha's arms around her, she felt completely safe and oblivious.

Inuyasha felt Kagome relax and he too began to relax. Soon, Inuyasha felt a weight on his neck. Kagome had closed her eyes and was snuggling her head between his shoulder and neck. Inuyasha tightened his grip and lowered his head to rest ontop of hers, breathing in her scent that was uniquely Kagome, a scent that was soothing and smelled of roses and clear lake water. Kagome felt Inuyasha's grip tighten and smiled, snuggling further into Inuyasha's shoulders. This feeling was something to be savoured. No math test was worth studying for if you could just stay in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha eventually noticed that Kagome's breathing had become deeper, more rhythmic and steady. She was asleep. He gently lowered her down and pulled the covers over her head. Then with a chaste kiss on her forehead, Inuyasha sat on the floor, leaning against the bed with Tetsusaiga in his arms and closed his eyes.

-------

The birds chirped cheerfully outside as the sun began to rise over the horizon, filling the once dark sky with tints of pink and orange. Inuyasha, startled from the sounds of the birds and realized that he had actually fallen asleep last night. A deep sleep too. That didn't happen often. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome's clock beside her bed. The hands made a line vertically down the centre of the circle. Inuyasha knew that "school" started at eight o'clock, two "hours" after the time now. Inuyasha thought for a while, "Now should be an okay time to wake Kagome up, that gives enough time for her to study, shower, get dressed and eat breakfast."

Inuyasha stood up and looked at the peacefully sleeping Kagome. It was almost a shame to have to wake her up. Inuyasha gently shook her shoulders. "Kagome? Wake up."

"Five more minutes Mom." Kagome groaned and then turned away from the hand.

"Kagome."

"I recognize that voice." Kagome thought. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her eyes beginning to open and her brain still groggy from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, Inuyasha's face appeared clearer to Kagome. "What time is it?" Inuyasha brought the clock over so she could see for herself.

"I figure two hours should be enough for you to study and then do all your morning stuff." Inuyasha replied.

"STUDY! Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that!" Kagome literally jumped out of bed, so fast that it even caught Inuyasha by surprise. Just seconds ago, where a sleepy Kagome lay, a dust cloud had formed.

-------

While Kagome was at school, Kagome's mother took advantage of the fact that a super-strengthed half demon was waiting for her daughter and managed to convince Inuyasha to do all the chores. Inuyasha grumbled for sure but in the end found that there really was nothing else to do.

Meanwhile at school, Kagome's teacher handed her the test and looking over the questions, Kagome felt very confident. Having a good night's sleep and clear mind, she was able to study more efficiently that morning and questions like (x²-4x+8) just didn't seem as hard anymore. In fact, they were a breeze. Kagome smiled when she finally had finished writing the test, thanking Inuyasha silently for making her sleep the night before and waking her up on time too.

When Kagome got to the top of the shrine steps, she saw Inuyasha, cloaked in red, sweeping the Shrine grounds and couldn't help but smile. Dropping her backpack, she ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a giant bear hug. "Thank you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha, a little dumbfounded, with the broom still in his hands gave her a bewildered look.

Kagome smiled. "Making me sleep last night really helped me study this morning and I think I did really well on my test!" Kagome beamed.

"You're welcome." Inuyasha said quietly, embarrassed and returned her hug awkwardly. Before letting go, Kagome raised herself on her tiptoes and gave Inuyasha a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she grabbed her backpack and headed inside the shrine. Inuyash stood there, shocked and slowly raised his hand to the spot where her lips touched his cheek and he began to turn red.

A couple minutes later, Kagome popped her head outside. "Inuyasha, do you want some ramen?" Without a second thought, Inuyasha put the broom aside and stepped inside the house smelling the wonderful smell of instant noodles!

-------

After dinner had passed, Kagome packed her belongings in preparation for heading back to the feudal era. As the two were walking towards the well, Inuyasha broke the comfortable silence.

"You're sure you have enough ramen?" Inuyasha asked.

"This entire backpack is full of ramen!" Kagome replied, not surprised by his question.

"But this time, you're going to be gone for an entire month!"

"A month's a really long time Inuyasha." Kagome complained, trying to negotiate her way out. "How about two weeks?"

"One month. You promised Kagome."

"Fine fine, two and a half weeks." Kagome said, now batting her eyelashes rapidly.

"What's wrong with you, you have some eye infection or something? You look retarded."

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It's true! I mean it's bad enough that you're ugly. You don't have to be retarded too."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a sugary tone.

"Yea, what?"

"SIT BOY!"

Crash


End file.
